


I Bet Tony Stark Isn't Ticklish

by ionsquare



Series: The Canvas Was Free [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pack Bonding, Playful teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/pseuds/ionsquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sets out to find out just how ticklish Derek is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bet Tony Stark Isn't Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secondstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/gifts).



> Beth left me this prompt: "stiles figures out that derek is, in fact, very ticklish." And I completely ran away with it, I mean, this one _really_ got away from me. I tagged this 'pack bonding' to make up for not tagging every single character mentioned, and I liked that tag.
> 
> Proud of myself for thinking up that title all on my own.

The first time it happens, Stiles trips over a corner of the rug in the middle of the loft.

"What the _fuck_!” Stiles yelps, arms flailing, feet twisting as he tries to regain his footing. A strong hand grips his forearm steadying him on his feet, and Stiles’ fingers lightly brush the hint of belly where Derek’s henley rides up.

Derek gasps to try and cover the laugh, but it doesn’t work.

"Oh my — _oh my god!_ Are you ticklish!?” Stiles crows excitedly.

Derek looks deeply offended.

"N— _No_ ,” Derek says with no conviction at all.

That’s when it begins.

When it happens a second time, Stiles has it planned out almost to a T, until it all falls apart and he ends up with a werewolf sitting on his back while Stiles pounds weak fists against the floor in protest.

Let’s rewind.

Stiles makes sure that he’s sitting next to Derek during movie night. Movie night is something that got started after everything happened, when everyone needed nearness, needed to know that they were all still okay (as okay as they can be) and alive. Completely and totally alive. Movie night just happens to be at Derek’s loft tonight (last week it was at Allison’s apartment, and her dad is still trying to get used to it, and Allison even breathing the same air as Derek).

So yeah, Stiles makes sure he’s sitting next to Derek, Lydia and Cora both giving him suspicious looks because Stiles normally sits with them or halfway between Scott’s lap and the floor. (They’re bros, okay?)

“ _What?_ " Stiles mouths at them, stuffing three Red Vines in his mouth.

“ _My brother?_ " Cora smirks at Lydia, who looks over her shoulder at Stiles with a matching smirk, and he hates them both.

Stiles side-eyes Derek, gaze flicking back to Cora and Lydia, and then back to Derek.

"Stop it, Stiles."

Derek throws popcorn in Stiles’ face. Stiles catches a piece in his mouth, chewing smugly.

Stiles’ plan starts to lose its footing during the middle of the movie (Iron Man, because none of them can resist watching it 20 more times), mostly when his foot happens to nudge Derek’s, and Derek fits him with a steely glare.

"What, dude? I just touched your foot."

"You’re _lying_ ,” Derek says under his breath, glancing down at Stiles’ chest then back to the movie.

And okay when Stiles said he had this planned out, he really didn’t. It’s just that first time he noticed Derek was, maybe, quite possibly ticklish, Stiles knew he had to really find out. It all looked a lot better in his mind, and that’s how most of his plans are: way better in his mind.

Stiles then decides to try casually brushing Derek’s knee, because about 5% of the population (not a real statistic, okay) have ticklish knees. And well, Stiles ends up crying meekly when Derek squeezes all his fingers in his giant werewolf man hand.

“ _Human Stiles Stilinski!_ " Stiles shrieks.

"Stop it," Derek gets close to Stiles’ face, staring Stiles down. “Sit still and watch Tony Stark."

"Robert Downey, Jr."

Derek lifts an eyebrow at that, going back to his popcorn.

When there’s about 45 minutes of the movie left, Stiles starts feeling jittery. He’s had a lot of Coke, more than he usually drinks on movie night, and he’s eaten his entire weight in Red Vines and Sour Patch Kids. The other 35% of his jitters is just who Stiles is -- a fidgety, can’t-sit-still ball of jitters and _holy shit_ he really needs to pee now. Stiles notices quickly that he’s sitting in the worst place ever: Cora, Lydia in front of him, Isaac lounging on the floor right in the path to the bathroom, Scott and Allison on Isaac’s right, Danny and Ethan on Isaac’s left. Why is this happening to him?

"For the love — _Stiles_. Go to the bathroom." Scott whips his head back to look at him. “Dude, you aren’t doing yourself any favors, and your heartbeat is so distracting."

"You’re telling me," Derek mutters.

Stiles glares at him, and everyone else, standing up and stomping like a 5-year-old to the bathroom.

When Stiles steps back out in the hallway he comes face to face with Derek, arms folded over his chest leaning casually against the wall.

"Were you… listening to me _pee_?”

Derek rolls his eyes.

"You’re gross, and no, you ass."

Derek steps up to him, crowding him into the wall, and when he smiles it’s all teeth; human teeth, Stiles thinks, relieved.

"I know what you’re doing," Derek says.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about."

"You’ll never find my weak spot, but you surprised me the other day," Derek admits.

"So you are ticklish!” Stiles preens. “I fucking knew it. Tell me your weak spot.”

"Nope."

"I will literally bug you until the end of forever until you tell me."

"Nope."

Stiles steps close to Derek this time, mouth hovering dangerously close to his.

"What if I guess? What if I…" Stiles takes a chance, skimming his fingers under Derek’s shirt along his belly. “Tickle you until I figure it out?"

Derek swallows and Stiles watches the movement of his throat.

Stiles’ fingers brush across Derek’s ribs making him stutter out a gasp, and again it sounds more like a laugh than anything else.

“Not my weak spot,” Derek closes the distance between them a little more, lips lightly brushing Stiles’, tentative.

Stiles parts his mouth, and this is the moment his plan completely falls apart, because he ends up face first on the floor with Derek sitting on his back while Derek tickles the life out of him.

" _OHMYGODWHATAREYOUDOING?!_ " Stiles slaps his hands on the floor, fists pounding in protest as he cries to the point of laughing. Stiles does get the upper hand though, because Derek starts to cave and slow down. Taking a chance, Stiles bucks under Derek and Stiles strikes back, hands pushing up Derek’s shirt, fingers scritching and skimming along Derek’s ribs.

They stay like that on the floor for who knows how long, well, until Cora pokes her head around the corner saying, “Backs of his knees.”

Stiles smiles a delightful, borderline serial killer smile.

"Don’t," Derek warns. “Stiles—"

They, okay well, the only way Stiles can describe it is play fighting. At one point Derek pulls Stiles’ hair making Stiles actually growl, which surprises Derek to say the least. Somehow Stiles is able to sit on Derek’s chest, knees pinning down his shoulders until he remembers what Cora said, and yeah, plan ruined.

Finally they just end up lying on the floor, panting heavily, both of them staring at the ceiling.

"This was… kinda like foreplay, right?"

Derek tilts his head towards Stiles, and the next minute they're launching themselves at one another, Derek rolling on top of Stiles while Stiles reaches down, rubbing at the back of Derek’s knee.

Derek does a full-on belly laugh, shuddering along every inch of Stiles’ body where he’s pressed.

"Holy shit I want to do that all the time, and I mean _all the time_.”

Stiles does indeed do it again until Derek ends up moaning a little softly in Stiles’ ear, and Stiles swallows.

"What’ll happen if I…" Stiles turns his face, mouth brushing Derek’s chin. “Lick there?"

Derek makes a strangled, choking sound, and he looks like he’s in physical pain.

"Naked tickling, Derek," Stiles smirks.

Stiles ends up making Derek laugh a lot that night, and other dirty things.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr; archiving here; I write a lot of fluffy Sterek. :3
> 
> Thank you, [Mel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblo/), for looking this over. <3
> 
> Me on [Tumblr](http://ionsquare.tumblr.com/), come say hi! :)


End file.
